1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for trapping insects, and in particular to an insect lure and trap system that uses a carbon dioxide (CO2) attractant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generating carbon dioxide to attract mosquitos and other blood seeking insects by combusting a hydrocarbon fuel is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,243 entitled “Method and Device Producing CO2 Gas for Trapping Insects” discloses a device for attracting and trapping bothersome flying insects.
A problem with this system is that it requires a fixed orifice in the fuel line to control the volume of gas needed to maintain a desired exothermic reaction. Propane and other petroleum fuels, as commercially available, generally are contaminated with foreign particles and also with oil, some of which is applied during the manufacture of the tank to prevent rust on the tank's internal surfaces. The oil and foreign particles pass along with the gas through the system's valve and into the fixed orifice where they result in clogging or serve to alter the size of the orifice. This causes the exothermic reaction to lose efficiency or cease to operate entirely causing system failure. Filters placed in the gas line ahead of the valve and orifice likewise clog or become contaminated with oil and restrict the flow of gas or block it entirely. Frequent cleaning or replacement of the filter is a necessity. Purging the gas flow system, including the valve and restrictive orifice, requires an external source of gas, such as a CO2 cartridge, and is costly, only marginally successful, and requires frequent application.